Packaging batteries for a broad range of chemistries is an important part of battery technology and may impact battery safety, lifetime and performance. In the cases of highly reactive Li ion and Li polymer batteries having non-aqueous chemistries, the packaging is intended to effectively and completely seal off all gases and liquids from passing out of or into the cell. Ambient gases such as O2, H2O vapor, CO2 and N2 can react with battery materials (e.g., Li), leading to detrimental side reactions, performance degradation and even dangerous gassing (H2 generation). Leakage of battery materials, such as lithium salts and electrolyte solvent, out of the battery package can create a health and fire hazard. High barrier films based on metal and polymer laminates sealed with thermoplastic adhesives are typically used in “pouch cell” Li polymer batteries for mobile electronics, while metal can based packaging is often used for larger Li ion cells (e.g., 18650 cells).
This “Discussion of the Background” section is provided for background information only. The statements in this “Discussion of the Background” are not an admission that the subject matter disclosed in this “Discussion of the Background” section constitutes prior art to the present disclosure, and no part of this “Discussion of the Background” section may be used as an admission that any part of this application, including this “Discussion of the Background” section, constitutes prior art to the present disclosure.